Sol System Fleet
Overview The UNMC Sol System Fleet is a large fleet of warships tasked with protecting the Sol System and its small outer perimeter from enemy invaders and threats. From its creation in 2264, the fleet was always quite large, consisting of dozens of UNMC ships at all times. However, since the Exohumans attacked the fleet has exponentially increased in size. History Creation Right at the end of the UNC victory following the Rebel Insurrection, The UNMC started building up a large fleet in fear of a rebel counter-attack on Earth. By 2315, the fleet's ships had become much more effective and powerful and the active ship count had become a steady 40 ships. However, by now the rebels had been pushed back out of UN space and the immediate threat was gone. Empire Campaign When EMPIRE surfaced in 2327, the SSF went on high alert, as it was obvious that Empire had the ability to attack multiple UNC territories at the same time, and also proved to be formidable opponents. The fleet was again up-sized to 65 ships for the remainder of the campaign, but Empire never attempted to attack Earth during the entire conflict, and the fleet never saw action against the group. Factions War When the Factions War began, most ships from the SSF were pulled to increase the forces of other fleets which were constantly engaged during the conflict. This left the fleet with only 20 active ships, although a good portion were larger ships to make up for the smaller fleet size. Still, Earth was left completely unharmed even with the ARC attacking multiple UNC colonies throughout the war. Although the ARC was planning a massive attack on Earth and Olympia simultaneously, the plans were completely foiled when the UNMC attacked the ARC colony Freedom. Exohuman War When the Exohumans took Mars in 2343 and put up the Shield to keep the UNMC out, the fleet was increased back up to 50 ships to keep a close watch on the planet. The fleet would face its biggest battle yet in September of 2345 however, when the Exohumans attacked the UNMC in the First Contact Battle. The battle resulted in the destruction of 18 ships, and the disabling of 5. Following this, the UNMC called for large reinforcements to be sent to Earth, preparing for the inevitable attack. Ragnarok When the Exohumans finally attacked after over 2 years of planning, it was devastating to the UNMC forces stationed at Earth. A massive Exohuman fleet of over 400 ships arrived at Earth, and proceeded to destroy any UNMC vessel in sight, including Rashiba Station, which resulted in many members of the UNC Council being killed. Before the battle, only 240 UNNF ships were in the immediate area of Earth's orbit, with the other 60 UNAC ships stationed on the surface, which were quickly mobilized and sent in to combat the invaders. Unfortunately, the UNMC fleet was decimated in the ensuing fight and became hopelessly outnumbered, only having a little over 100 ships available on Earth and losing more. By the end of the day, the entire fleet had fallen back to North and South America, the only major area the UNMC was able to hold. Luckily for the SSF, the Exohuman fleet occupied itself mostly with establishing solid control on the other continents and left the remainder of the SSF relatively untouched, allowing them to hold out until early the next day when warship reinforcements could arrive. Category:UNMC Starship Fleets